Drake and Brianna
by Computer Breeze
Summary: A bit of Drake/Brianna later will be computer breeze I'm terrible at summarys, please read and review :)
1. Chapter 1

Drake groaned as he was thrown into the back of the ranger over by Jack,

Jack! That little dweeb had caught him, with the help of Sam and Brianna of course.

Jack wasn't strong enough to do that kinda thing alone.

If he wasn't tied up he would whip the skin off of jack.

He could hear arguing outside, but he decided to ignore it. Drake sank down the car seat and kicked the front seat, angrily muttering to himself.

She couldn't believe it, Sam was telling her to sit in the back.

With Drake!

"Why can't jack?" Sam's eyes shifted over to jack. Who was now lying on the floor quietly crying, Sam gave her a look.

"Ughhhhh fine!" She opened the car door and gave Drake a look that would kill,

He smiled his shark like grin, and winked.

Brianna wanted to puke, she sat down and crossed her arms. Waiting for Sam to place jack in the front seat, drake started a conversation. "Nice weather we are having. Hm?" "The weather doesn't change in the FAYZ, you doofus"

Drake grinned, "I know Sweetheart but.." He was stopped by Brianna's hand over his mouth, "Shut"

Sam opened the car door and placed Jack in the seat, careful of his injuries.

Capturing Drake had been vicious,

Brianna had come out with very little marks on her body, because she had been able to dodge Drake's whip. But Sam and Jack weren't so lucky.

Sam looked at Brianna and asked what she was doing, she then remembered that her hand was over Drakes mouth,

She retracted her hand and raised her eyebrows as if she was saying, happy?

Drake looked over at Jack and smirked.

Brianna had a look of concern on her face but she was attempting to cover it up and seem like she wasn't bothered.

He didn't understand why she liked Jack, he could offer nothing to her.

But Drake, he could give her the world.

But alas she was in love with that freaking skinny computer geek.

They were all sat in silence for most of the journey, with an occasional sigh or groan from Jack.

Brianna was asleep, she seemed to have forgotten that she was say next to Drake as she had snuggled up close to him. He looked down at her in confusion, she looked so beautiful. He wished he wasn't tied up, so he could brush her hair off of her face. He hinted a slight smile,

But it left his face as quick as Breeze could run as he didn't want Sam or Jack to see him smiling.

Jack groaned and turned around to check on Brianna.

His face was a mask of horror, Brianna!

His girlfriend! Cuddling up to Drake!

He couldn't believe it, no!

He decided he was going to confront her, but all he wanted to do at that moment was let sleep take its toll.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note***

**Wow aren't I great at updating, I have mostly been updating my other fanfictions, sorry if you have been waiting for the next chapter..**

**Enjoy! :) **

* * *

The car halted at the town plaza,

and kids crowded around to see what was going on.

Sam jumped out of the car and helped Jack out who was now awake after his little nap.

Sam went over to Edilio who was standing a few feet away with a curious look on his face, Sam whispered what had happened to Edilio and told him to get Lana.

Edilio ran off, Sam went back to the car and saw Jack leaning against it with his eyes closed tightly shut.

Brianna was still asleep snuggled close to Drake, Sam realised that she didn't notice that she was next to Drake so he didn't have anything to say.. or scream at her.

About half an hour later, Lana arrived on the scene with an annoyed look plastered on her face, Edilio ushered her over to Jack who looked severely in pain.

She put her hand on the worst of his wounds whilst Jack hissed at her touching his injuries, but closed his eyes relaxing as the pain drifted away.

"There" Lana spoke as she retracted her hand from Jack's body, She walked over to Sam and put her hand on his shoulder healing a whip mark that looked quite painful.

Sam thanked her, and she set off back to Clifftop groaning.

Jack watched her go, He hadn't thanked her.

Maybe he should follow her and thank her, nah she knew he was thankful.

She had seen it in his eyes.

Sam was now opening the back seat of the car door and saw Drake smirking, "Is it time for my execution already?"

Sam pulled him out by the collar of his shirt and some of the kids cried out or screamed, others ran away as fast as their little feet could take them.

Drake laughed his sadistic laugh, "You can't kill me, Im immortal. Doofus" Sam raised his eyebrows, "Doofus?" He questioned "Brianna taught me the word" Drake explained with a grin.

Some of the kids that were watching gasped and others slanted their heads,

Brianna was speaking with Drake?

Jack groaned, Brianna was still In the car. He went to the other side of the car and opened the door and picked her up bridal style.

The kids watching starting gossiping to each other, "Brianna was in the backseat.. With Drake" Jack heard one kid whisper to his friend.

Jack groaned inwardly to himself, great.

Now people thought Brianna was cheating on him with Drake, well she was.. Wasn't she, he thought to himself.

Sam turned around and saw Jack holding Brianna, she was still asleep.

Probably exhausted, considering she was the one who had done the most work taking Drake down.

Drake saw Sam watching Jack with Brianna, and turned to see Jack cradling Brianna.

He growled and attempted to release himself from the rope that was tied tightly around his arms and legs.

Sam noticed what he was trying to do and tightened the ropes that were wrapped around Drake, "Your not getting away this time" Sam told him.

Drake groaned and tried to kick him by throwing his body backwards and kicking his legs outwards aiming at his face, Sam fell to the ground.

Edilio ran over and grabbed Drake by the hair and pulled him up, "Watch the hair, I just got it done" Edilio rolled his eyes, Drake smirked and watched Sam clutching at his face whilst lying on the ground.

He must have done some pretty bad damage, he laughed his sadistic laugh and watched as some kids shuddered and froze up.

Even though he couldn't whip them to death they were still terrified of him.

Drake had gained some serious street cred.

* * *

**Thanks for reading!**

**Please review :)**


End file.
